pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Ian's Past 1
Vs. Ian's Past 1 is the third episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 12/22/2018 as part of a two episode special. Story Ian sits in the Pokémon Center of Agate Village, waiting anxiously. The nurse attendant comes out, holding a tray of Pokéballs for Ian. She smiles. Nurse: Here you go! Your Pokémon are fully healed, and your Latias will be just fine! Ian takes the Pokéball, sighing in relief. Ian: Thank you. Nurse: Though, I wouldn’t recommend you using her in battle any time soon. She revealed a heavy impact from that fall, and shouldn’t carry anyone either. Ian: Understood. Thank you. Ian takes the Pokéballs, as he heads out. He goes to the Relic Stone, where Brendan, Max and Crystal are. Brendan’s Sudowoodo and Max’s Grimer use the Relic Stone, being purified. The two seem confused yet happy. Crystal: Ian! Crystal runs over, looking worried. Ian: Don’t worry. Latias is fine. Crystal: (Sighs in relief) Oh thank goodness. Ian: What happened after I left? Brendan: Looker arrested Nascour and Evice along with the others. According to our reports to his status, Miror B. is the only one who escaped. Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Claydol. Claydol: (Angrily) Clay. Ian: Touch the stone. Claydol floats forward, touching the Relic Stone. Green energy emanates from it, wrapping around Claydol’s arm and encasing its body. Claydol closes its eyes, as the dark aura becomes visible as it shatters. Claydol opens its eyes, greatly confused on its surroundings. Claydol: (Apathetic) Clay. Ian: Considering how often I’ve been using you, it’s no surprise that you’ve been purified already. Crystal: Is your Prinplup ready? Ian: Not yet. But now we have a new problem. Mr. Verich. Max: The guy who sponsored the gym leader competition? Ian: He rode on my Latios, and used that Shadow Lugia. He caught Ho-oh. Max: (Stifled) The legendary Ho-oh that travels the clouds?! He caught that ''Ho-oh?! Ian: And we need to find out where he is now. Eagun: Ian! You’re back! Eagun runs in, stopping abound with haste. Eagun: I came as soon as I got word you were here. They stole Celebi and Pikachu and Rui! Ian: What?! End Scene ''The outline of the world is white, revealing a flashback. Eldes is at the Relic Stone, as he plays the Time Flute. The music scale echoing in a deep tone instead of a high pitch sound. The forest shines blue as the sound waves echo, as if resonating throughout time. A rift occurs in the sky, as Celebi flies out of it. Celebi: Cele cele! Eldes opens a Pokéball, choosing Crobat. It glows with a light blue aura, as it repeatedly rams Celebi with Acrobatics. Celebi is caught off guard, unable to retaliate. Crobat then unleashes Super Sonic, confusing Celebi. Eldes draws a Master Ball, his face harsh. Eldes: Apologies. But your capture is too important to leave to chance. '' ''Eldes throws the Master Ball, sucking Celebi in. The Master Ball locks instantly, Eldes grabbing it as it falls from the sky. Eldes: Now, to regroup. Eagun: Just a moment! Eldes turns, seeing Eagun and Rui at the exit to the forest. Pikachu’s cheeks spark with hostility. Eagun: I cannot allow you to keep hold of that Celebi! The Relic Stone depends on its power! Eldes: Don’t worry. The Relic Stone has enough residual power to function even without Celebi here. '' ''Rui: (Scoffs) That’s not much of a comfort. You Cipher? Gotta say you’re functioning much better than Miror B. '' ''Eldes remains silent, as he opens a Pokéball and chooses Blissey. Blissey: Blissey! Eldes: Rock Tomb. Eagun: Volt Tackle! Pikachu charges forward in a powerful electric energy, as Blissey forms a large boulder. Blissey fires Rock Tomb, Pikachu being buried by the Rock Tomb. '' ''Eagun: Break out with Iron Tail! The boulders are shattered and scattered, Pikachu’s tail glowing like iron. Blissey’s eyes glow purple, using Psychic to shoot the rock debris back into Pikachu. Pikachu is slammed into the ground, as Eldes reveals a Snag Machine on his arm. He loads and throws a Pokéball, sucking Pikachu in with an energy hand. The Pokéball ricochets back to Eldes, it locking as he grabs it. Eagun: (Broken) Pikachu. Eldes returns Crobat and Blissey, as he goes to walk out. Rui stops him, grinning. Rui: Take me with you. Anywhere you go is better than this lame place or Pyrite. Eldes doesn’t reveal any expression on his face. Eldes: You may disagree after we get there. Come. Eldes walks past her, as Rui goes to follow. Rui looks back at Eagun and does a cutesy wink as she disappears. The scene shifts back to the present, where the group is at Eagun’s house. Beluh brings in a tray of lemonade for everyone. Brendan: Sounds like the girl intentionally went with them. We should worry more about them getting Celebi and Pikachu. Max: They’re after Legendary Pokémon. Crystal: And they still have Snag Machines. This means… Ian: They still have a machine to make Shadow Pokémon. Eagun: As terrible as all that is, I feel as if I have to tell you Ian. About Rui. Eagun looks at Ian, dead serious. Eagun: She’s your sister. Ian looks genuinely dumbfounded, as the others gasp in surprise. Brendan & Max: Sister?! Crystal: But, you had a sister and never told us?! Ian: (In shock) I, never knew. Eagun: Half sister, technically. You share the same father but not the same mother. Ian: (Scowls angrily) Of course he’d mess up like that. Max: Huh? Hey Eagun. Who is his father? Eagun: You mean you’ve never told them anything? Ian: (Avoiding) Was never pertinent. Brendan: Considering how confrontational you were to my dad, I think your feelings on this are pretty pertinent! Eagun: (Sighs) I guess for this story, we have to start back at the beginning. The scene shifts to a flashback, featuring a young Eagun and Pikachu competing at Orre Colosseum. He battles against AZ, an abnormally tall man using Torkoal. AZ: Shell Smash to Overheat! Torkoal glows red, white cracks forming over it. The red light breaks, Torkoal now glowing white. It fires a super sized stream of white fire, it enveloping the size of the field. Young Eagun: Now! (Reveals a Z-Ring and Z Crystal on his wrist) Catastropika! Young Eagun and Pikachu strike the same pose, energy being transferred between the two. Pikachu shoots forward with Volt Tackle, as it curls and rolls. The lightning condenses into a concentrated sphere of lightning around Pikachu as it rolls, blasting through the empowered Overheat. It strikes Torkoal, releasing an explosive tower of electricity that defeats Torkoal. Referee: Torkoal is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu and the victor is Eagun! Eagun: (Voice over) Me and Pikachu were a powerful team, deemed one of the most powerful in the region at the time. This time followed shortly after the mines of Pyrite Town had dried up. There, I met who would eventually be my wife, Beluh. Young Eagun and Young Beluh sit on a cliffside, watching the sunset. Young Beluh pets Pikachu on her lap. Young Beluh: There, there. Pikachu’s aura is so relaxed. It is nice that he is so comfortable around me now. Young Eagun: It’s amazing that you can see aura like that. I never even knew it was a thing! Young Beluh: The world is full of mysteries that we may never learn, and some where only we will know. Eagun: (Voice over) We eventually married and had a child. We named him Nike, and he inherited his mother’s attribute for aura. Nike resembles the Super Trainer class, wearing a blue and grey long sleeve shirt and black pants, with his dirty blond hair flat on his head. He battles at Pyrite Colosseum with Lucario and Mienshao against an Ace Trainer’s Pidgeot and Bronzong. Ace Trainer: Pidgeot, Sky Attack! Bronzong, Psychic! Nike: (Passionately) Double Aura Sphere! Bronzong glows purple, holding Lucario and Mienshao down with Psychic. Pidgeot radiates with a blazing white aura as it dives at the two. Lucario and Mienshao resist the Psychic and place their paws together, forming an enlarged Aura Sphere. They fire it, it blasting through Pidgeot before slamming into Bronzong. Both foes are defeated. Referee: The victor is Nike! Eagun: (Voice over) Nike quickly made a name for himself in Pyrite Town. By the time he did, Beluh and I had retired here to Agate Village. Nike stated that he had to show off his strength in the rough town. He met and married a woman named Delia. They lived partially comfortable, considering the locale of Pyrite, when Nike decided that they needed more money with a child on the way. He went to Orre Colosseum, where only the best of the best went, to follow in my footsteps. The scene is now at Orre Colosseum. Nike and his Mega Lucario face off against a guy with red spiky hair, beige robes and a Pokéball necklace utilizing a Samurott. Nike is older now, taller and more muscular. Nike: Lucario! Power-Up Punch! Alder: Samurott, Hydro Cannon! Mega Lucario shoots forward, punching Samurott hard and it skidding back. Samurott forms a light blue sphere of water energy in front of it, firing it. It explodes upon hitting Mega Lucario, as it is washed back. It lies on the ground, glowing multi-colored as it reverts to normal. Referee: Lucario is unable to battle! The winner is Samurott and the victor is Alder! Alder: Yahoo! Wonderful battle, Samurott! Eagun: (Voice over) That defeat crushed my son. After winning battles for his entire career, being naturally gifted in battle and having received training from me, he didn’t know how to comprehend failure. He fell into despair and depression. It was during this time he met a woman named Samantha, having an adulterous relation with her. The scene shifts to Nike and a young woman with mahogany colored hair, the bulge of a baby visible. They load up into a jeep, and drive away from Pyrite Town. The scene ends at an abandoned train engine out in the middle of the desert. '' ''Nike: This is it. Our new home. Eagun: (Voice over) They left the city, never looking back. Nike bought an old train engine, which he converted into a diner and gas station. Besides trips to Pyrite Town for supplies, they never left there. This is where they gave birth to their child. The scene is back at Eagun’s house, everyone looking solemn and dismayed. Ian has his head low. Eagun: I had traveled to see Nike at what became known as the Outskirt Stand, and met my grandson, introducing him to Pikachu and to the concept of aura. Nike told me of the mistake he made, with Samantha. When young Rui stayed here after you guys left for the Realgam Tower, I conversed with her and got her to open up. Beluh clears her throat, as Eagun corrects himself. Eagun: I mean, Beluh here helped to get her to open up. She revealed that she grew up with only her mother in Pyrite Town, who passed away when she was little. She had lived on the street since then. She said her mother’s name was Samantha, and I knew instantly. Beluh: If what you guys said was true, about her being able to see aura, it makes perfect sense. She inherited her aura reading abilities from our family line. Crystal: That’s horrible. She’s just like me. Having no one and living on the streets, having to do whatever’s necessary to survive. But, she never had anyone rescue her. She had to do everything on her own. Brendan: I guess we’ll be helping her as well. Max: Then let’s go! To take out Cipher! Ian: Wait. Everyone stops and looks at him. Ian has his head down, not meeting anyone’s eyes. Ian: That’s Rui’s backstory to our knowledge. But it only covered a part of mine. I think you guys deserve to know the rest. Main Events * Brendan's Sudowoodo, Max's Grimer and Ian's Claydol are all purified. * It's revealed that Eldes caught Celebi and snagged Eagun's Pikachu. Rui also left with him. * Rui is revealed to be Ian's half sister. * We learn the backstory of Nike, Ian's father. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Brendan * Max * Nurse attendent * Eagun (present and past) * Beluh (present and past) * Nike (past) * Delia (past) * AZ (past) * Alder (past) * Ace Trainer (past) Villains * Cipher ** Eldes Pokémon * Claydol (Ian's) * Sudowoodo (Brendan's) * Grimer (Max's) * Pikachu (Eagun's, flashback, snagged by Eldes) * Lucario (Nike's, flashback) ** Mega Lucario * Mienshao (Nike's, flashback) * Torkoal (AZ's, flashback) * Samurott (Alder's, flashback) * Pidgeot (Ace Trainer's, flashback) * Bronzong (Ace Trainer's, flashback) * Crobat (Eldes') * Blissey (Eldes') * Celebi (Eldes', newly caught) Trivia * This episode focuses on the back story of Nike, Ian's father. ** Nike is named after the grandfather of John Smith from my franchise John Smith 10, who was deceased prior to the franchise start. ** Nike is the owner of the Outskirt Stand. * This episode has ties to multiple future themes. ** AZ, who first made appearances in Pokémon Tales: Ben 10, appears in his first main series role. This is to set up for future story lines in Kalos. ** Pikachu using Catastropika is the first appearance of a Z-Move outside of specials and crossovers. ** Nike's Lucario achieving Mega Evolution is the first time it is shown since Vs. Groudon and Kyogre, not counting specials and crossovers. ** Alder, the trainer who defeats Nike, is the champion of the Unova league. * Rui's status as Ian's half sister is based off her being the grandchild of Eagun and Beluh in the game Pokémon Colosseum, and I felt it was required to keep it to explain her ability with aura. ** As I wanted Ian to be their grandchild as well, it made sense to have them related. ** This creates an entirely new situation and role for Ian; the role of a sibling. * This marks the first time an adult theme such as adultery has appeared in this franchise. * Delia, Ian's mom, is named after Ash's mom in the anime. ** Rui's mom, Samantha, is based off the same character that the main character Samurai is based off of in my movie series Little Red Headed Girl. * This episode marks the first appearance of a Master Ball, Eldes using it to catch Celebi. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Flashback arc